


running out of daylight

by joshllyman



Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Kuroo kind of loves the face Bokuto makes when he’s concentrating on something.His eyebrows scrunch up, his tongue sticks out of the side of his mouth, and he generally looks like some invisible force is squishing his brain to make the idea come out. He’s wearing it now, as he leans over his guitar to scribble on a sheet of paper. Kuroo has tried to tell him that writing songs while they’re driving generally ends poorly, but once Bokuto has an idea in his head, it’s hard to get him to stop. Fortunately Akaashi, who’s the best driver of the four of them, is behind the wheel at the moment, and he’s gentle over the bumps in the road.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: sportsfest 2020 fills [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	running out of daylight

Kuroo kind of loves the face Bokuto makes when he’s concentrating on something. 

His eyebrows scrunch up, his tongue sticks out of the side of his mouth, and he generally looks like some invisible force is squishing his brain to make the idea come out. He’s wearing it now, as he leans over his guitar to scribble on a sheet of paper. Kuroo has tried to tell him that writing songs while they’re driving generally ends poorly, but once Bokuto has an idea in his head, it’s hard to get him to stop. Fortunately Akaashi, who’s the best driver of the four of them, is behind the wheel at the moment, and he’s gentle over the bumps in the road. 

Bokuto sets his pencil down and loses the squashed quality to his face. He strums some chords on the guitar, humming some notes over the music. He nods to himself and smiles brightly, and Kuroo knows they’ve got a new hit on their hands.

He’d been doubtful when Bokuto had come to him and asked him to be in a band. He knew Bokuto had a great voice and was a decent guitarist, but Kuroo’s bass skills were lacking and he certainly didn’t have the voice to be a backup vocalist. But then Akaashi had come along, and his drumming skills were unparalleled, and then Tsukishima, rhythm guitarist/backup singer extraordinaire. Somehow between the four of them they make a really good band, one that’s becoming more and more popular as they tour the country. Kuroo knows he has only Bokuto to thank.

“Alright, listen to this,” Bokuto says. “ _ Running out of daylight, but your smile’s still so bright, we can light the night for hours to come! Gimme one more kiss, if I can just have this, you’ve got me, baby, right under your thumb!” _

“Cheesy,” Tsukishima decides.

“I like it,” Kuroo says. “It’s upbeat. That’s the chorus, I take it?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto agrees. He’s already scribbling down something else on the paper. “Yeah, I’m still working on the verses but this is a good start.”

“I like it,” Akaashi says, and that makes Bokuto smile even brighter.

Kuroo sighs to himself. He’s done a good job keeping his feelings to himself all these years, but being crammed into a small space with the same people every day for months at a time makes it difficult to keep his mouth shut. These days he feels like everything’s on the verge of boiling over, and from the way Bokuto looks at Akaashi, he doesn’t think it’s going to end well for himself. 

Kuroo closes his eyes and listens to the notes from the guitar. He’ll have to stay focused on the music, he supposes. The band is the most important thing now. He can write a song about heartache, they’ll all ask him who it’s about, he’ll dodge their questions, they’ll move on. It’ll be fine.

Tsukishima says something that makes Bokuto laugh, and Kuroo’s chest tightens a little more at the sound.

It’ll be fine, he reminds himself. He’ll make it fine.


End file.
